Team Relationships
by Hathor Quinn
Summary: Tensions rise...and SG-1 just can't seem to get on
1. Default Chapter

"Why do you always do this, you fall in love with any guy that takes an interest"  
  
"God, Daniel, talk about hypocritical."  
  
"I'm not like that"  
  
"Oh come of it.Name one."  
  
"Shyla.she showed an interest, persuaded you to use the Sarcophagus and you became evil."  
  
"Well how did I know it would have that affect.bet you can't name anymore"  
  
"Ke'ra, Linea, what ever you want to call her, she showed an interest, and you got involved even when you knew your wife had just been killed.any more proof?"  
  
"Well what about you and Martouf."  
  
"That's different, it was Jolinar's feelings I felt, I'm sure that if I didn't carry Jolinar, I wouldn't have been attracted to him."  
  
"Narim.Orlin.Peter Shannon.need to go on?"  
  
"Yeh well, your forgetting a particular person."  
  
"What?!? How many more did you have whilst I was ascended?"  
  
"None, I just thought that you should know all my boyfriends names since you're a 'really good friend' but obviously you don't know me well enough?"  
  
"OK fine, I missed someone out, it still proves my point?"  
  
"What point"  
  
"The fact that every man you've been with have either died or has been seriously injured, or in the case of Peter a right asshole"  
  
"Well, there's one that doesn't fit in any of those categories"  
  
"Ok then, name him"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not.because he doesn't exist?"  
  
"Because I don't need to share every bit of detail about my love life to a person that hasn't realised that all the people he's loved became Goa'ulds or where evil psychopaths"  
  
"How was I meant to know?" "Well how was I meant to know that mine would die, be seriously injured, or in the case of Peter a right asshole"  
  
"So are you gunna tell me who your fantasy man is?"  
  
"Why should I"  
  
"Well I want to see you prove me wrong"  
  
"Why should I have to prove it to you if we're 'best friends'?"  
  
"Don't get cocky with me"  
  
"Oh what you gunna do Daniel, tell mommy?"  
  
"How dare you" the young man launched himself apon the Major and started punching her.  
  
"Yo, Daniel what the hell are you doing?" Colonel O'Neill yelled as he ran to stop him and his 2IC fighting. He held Daniel away from Carter as she got up thanked the Colonel and walked off. "Daniel what was that about?"  
  
"Umm, nothing Jack, don't worry" O'Neill released him and Daniel walked off in the opposite direction towards Teal'c, who was standing by the Stargate, O'Neill looked at Teal'c who nodded his head, O'Neill nodded back and headed in the direction that Carter had left by, five minutes later he found her sitting on the floor underneath a tree,  
  
"What happened?" he said as he sat next to her and placed his arm around her;  
  
"I don't know, one minute we were talking and then he went off on one, Jack I've never seen him like that, he scared me, I was so close to telling him." She looked up at him, O'Neill could see she had tears in her eyes, he pulled her towards him and placed his other hand on her head as she placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What are you looking at?" the angry Daniel Jackson said as he stared at the Jaffa.  
  
"I believe I am looking at you." Teal'c solemnly replied, he didn't understand how such a loyal friend could have started on his teammate; Daniel turned around and sat with his back towards Teal'c. Teal'c walked over to him and sat next to him, "Why do possess hatred for Major Carter?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Have you not been best friends for 8 years? Daniel Jackson."  
  
"Yeh, well you think you know some-one" he looked at Teal'c who had his usual eyebrow raised "Look will you change the subject."  
  
"Come on kids, let's get back to base." O'Neill sprung out of the trees closely followed by Carter. Daniel stood up, walked towards the DHD and Dialled home.  
  
"Incoming Traveller" the sergeant spoke to the General as he descended the stairs,  
  
"Any-one due back?"  
  
"No Sir.Receiving IDC.It's SG-1"  
  
"Open the Iris" the sergeant placed his hand on the switch and the Iris sprung to life, shortly afterwards SG-1 came through, "What happened SG-1?"  
  
"Well sir, we looked around, got a few soil samples, no indigenous life forms sir, looks to of been abandon centuries ago sir." O'Neill replied.  
  
"There was no need to remain General Hammond" Teal'c concluded.  
  
"Get yourselves cleaned up, Debriefing will commence in 16:00 hours."  
  
This is just a starter.if you think it's any good write a review and I'll finish it. 


	2. the Confessions

Daniel sat in his office in front of his computer screen, thinking of what to write in his report. He started writing about the Rock, which was 2 clicks north of the Stargate, that he, along with Carter assumed that it was for Ceremonial purposes, O'Neill and Teal'c walked around for any signs of inhabitants whilst he and Carter studied the rock and it's surroundings, Daniel sat himself in front of the rock translating the carving on it, whilst Carter took a few soil samples and readings, when for some reason, he himself started on Carter, he stopped writing for a minute.why DID he start on her? She didn't do anything worth shouting at her about.the more he thought about it the more he felt guilty, but why? He gave as good as he got.she, for some reason fought back, he sipped his coffee, stood up and left his office, he was going to apologise, and maybe she'd forgive him and apologise also, they were both adults.  
  
He knocked on her Lab door and walked inside, she wasn't there, he presumed that she'd be in the control room or even in the briefing room; he couldn't find her anywhere. He even walked to O'Neill's office; he wasn't there either. This was odd, he thought, Carter wasn't anywhere she usually was, and O'Neill also couldn't be found. He returned to his office and decided to phone her house. He dialled, and waited for the phone to connect to the outside landline.  
  
"Hi, I'm not in right now, please leave a message after the beep." Damn he thought.  
  
"Hey Sam it's Daniel, look I'm sorry about earlier, I don't know what came over me.are you there.if you are can you please pick up the phone.maybe your not.well, I'll phone back later, if I don't see you.Bye." He put the phone down, and looked at the time, ok, so where is Jack? He thought, Daniel phoned his house, (which was unplugged for some strange reason), mobile phone, his office, Hammond's office and even the infirmary trying to contact him. But he was nowhere to be seen. In the end he decided that he'd go and talk to Teal'c. Daniel found Teal'c sitting on the floor of his quarters with his candles lit, being the polite man he's always been; "Sorry is this a good time?"  
  
"Are you in need of assistance Daniel Jackson?"  
  
"Uh.sort of, I kind of need a chat with some one."  
  
"Very Well, Enter." Daniel walked into the room, and sat cross-legged in front of Teal'c, and started to tell him about the things in his mind.  
  
"Jack pass the Wine" Carter asked O'Neill as they sat in O'Neill's house, surrounded by romantic live music and candles everywhere, O'Neill willingly picked up her glass and poured the wine into her glass. "Jack I feel so guilty."  
  
"About what?" O'Neill replied as he held his glass close to his mouth, he breathed in to smell the red wine, partially opened his mouth, and sipped the wine;  
  
"Daniel, I don't know what came over me, I didn't want to fight him and I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't, I kept on bringing him down. After everything we've been through together and this happens, he's helped me when I'm feeling down and this is how I repay him." She wipes a tear from her eyes and looks at O'Neill, his eyes never left her face which made her feel uncomfortable; she looked down at her lap and twiddled her thumbs;  
  
"You know you gave as good as you got, you shouldn't feel that guilty, he started it."  
  
".But Jack I was so close to telling him"  
  
"Telling him what?"  
  
"About." she paused, they both knew about their affection for each other, they had never acted on it, ".us."  
  
"But their isn't an 'us' though."  
  
"Yeh but Teal'c was there.he knows what we feel for each other, but Daniel doesn't know a thing."  
  
"You mean the.Zartas."  
  
"Zatark"  
  
"Yeh that.thing"  
  
"Well the thing is Jack."  
  
"No Sam let me speak, I haven't been able to get that out of my mind, I don't know how to say this but.I've dreamed about it for ages now and.I mean, Daniel said that in the other reality thing we were."  
  
"Engaged"  
  
"Yeh.and when you.well the other you.came to our reality, we were.well they were."  
  
"Married"  
  
"Yeh.but is this saying anything to you? I mean, I'm not all big for Fate and stuff but.it kinda says something to me." Carter opened her mouth to speak, they had both forgotten about the quarter pound steaks that sat getting cold in front of them. "No don't talk" he started to whisper, ".Remember when me and Teal'c were stuck in a time loop, well, after the time loop, in the commissary where Daniel said something about doing stuff without suffering the consequences.and I told him that he had asked that before.and he was wondering what I got up to."  
  
"And you were looking at me."  
  
"Yeh well, Daniel kinda noticed that to, but he kinda guessed what I did.for starters I did some pottery.erm.me and Teal'c played golf through the Stargate, I rode a bike round the SGC."  
  
"And you were looking at me because."  
  
"Well, in one of them, I kinda handed in my resignation.you came up to me and asked why.and I believe my exact words were. 'So I can do this', and in front of General Hammond I kinda."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Erm, I pulled you closer and."  
  
"And." started to get frustrated.  
  
"And I kissed you, what surprised me was that you kissed me back." Carter didn't say anything, she was shocked. She tried to talk but nothing was coming out, O'Neill got off his chair and kneeled down next to her chair, "Sam, what I'm trying to say, is that I can't stand pretending anymore, I can't go around the SGC anymore pretending your just my 2IC.the fact is I love you." He looked into her eyes, he could tell that she was surprised, but he could see the love in her eyes, she got off the table and kneeled by his side, he moved his body and faced her, he moved closer.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Shhh." he said and placed his lips firmly onto hers, she replied the kiss immediately and placed her hands on the back of his head, his hands were firmly on her hips and they started to kiss more passionately.after a few minutes they parted and looked at each other.  
  
"Jack.you know I feel the same way about you." she looked at the ground and returned her sight to his eyes, "But.I can't do it, I can't ruin your career as well as mine."  
  
"I'll leave.I'll retire."  
  
"But Jack, the SGC needs you.it needs us both."  
  
"I'll retire, and in a few months they'll beg me to come back anyway." we'll be firmly together.and they can't do anything about it.the reason that damn rule is there is so that our judgement wouldn't be impaired by emotion. But its too late it already is, even if we're not together I'll never leave you behind, nor anyone else in SG-1, I love you Samantha Carter, and nothing any one else can say about it." She smiled at him, kissed his forehead;  
  
"I love you too. Jack O'Neill." 


End file.
